ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lab Rats: The Movie
Lab Rats: The Movie is a 2015 made-for-television science fiction action comedy film based on the Disney XD Original Series Lab Rats. The film will have the same main characters and new characters played by Bryan Cranston, Natalie Portman and Benedict Cumberbatch, Robert Downey, Jr., and Ben Kingsley. The film is the first Disney XD original movie since 2009's Skyrunners. Cast *'Billy Unger-Chase Davenport' *'Spencer Boldman-Adam Davenport' *'Kelli Berglund-Bree Davenport' *'Tyrel Jackson Williams-Leo Dooley' *'Hal Sparks -Donald Davenport' *'Angel Parker - Tasha' Recurring *'Will Forte -Eddy' *'Jeremy Kent Jackson -Douglas Davenport' New *'Bryan Cranston - David Davenport' *'Natalie Portman- Trish' *'Benedict Cumberbatch - William Kane' *'Guy Pearce - James Killian:' James Killian is an scientist who works with Donald Davenport. Tom Hardy, Michael Shannon and Henry Cavill also auditioned for the role. This is Guy Pearce's third Disney project and his first film based on an Disney XD show. *'Ben Kingsley - The Eradicator & Harry King II:' Kingsley stated in an interview that his character is an terrorist (just like the Mandarin in Iron Man 3)and he is more like the actual Mandarin from the comics. Kingsley also said that he wasn't the first choice to play the character. Sean Bean, Viggo Mortenstein and Stephen Amell auditioned for the role before it went to Kingsley. This is his second Disney film and his first time doing an film based on an Disney XD show. *'Gwyneth Paltrow- Mary Green:' Paltrow said that her character works with James Killian and creates an formula called X9-E4 which enhances the person's strength, speed and intelligence. She doesn't know that it can also give them powers such as fire breathing, melting solid objects and regenerating limbs. Douglas injected bionics into her formula and if the person's body is unstable, they explode and kills any body 12 ft away. This is the the third time she does an Disney film and her first time doing an Disney XD film. *'Robert Downey Jr - Maxwell Kirkland': The Davenport's spy and Exo Skeleton pilot. He has an high I.Q. and knows all about Douglas and his plans. He helps William Kane on some occasions. William Kane.jpg|William Kane The Eradicator & Harry King II.jpg|Harry King II James Killian.jpg|James Killian Maxwell Kirkland.jpg|Maxwell Kirkland Trish.jpg|Trish LeoDISNEY.png|Leo Dooley AdamDavenport.jpg|Adam ChaseDavenport.jpg|Chase Bree.jpg|Bree Davenport DonaldDavenport.png|Donald Davenport EddyLabrats.jpg|Eddy Dougy.png|Douglas Davenport DavidDavenport.jpg|David Davenport TheEradicator.jpg|Harry King II (Eradicator) MaryGreen.jpg|Mary Green Synopsis Chase, Adam and Bree discovers that their grandfather is David Davenport, the first person who had superpowers and an old friend returns. But with an international terrorist out to destroy them, it'll be their final battle. Crew *'Director- Kenneth Branagh' *'Producers- Kevin Feige' *'Screenplay- Alex Kurtzman, David S Goyer' *'Story- James Vanderbilt' *'Editor- Topher Grace and Elliot Graham' *'Cinematographer- Wally Pfister' *'Music- Danny Elfman and Hans Zimmer' 'Easter Eggs To be added Do not edit this page without permission Do Not edit this page with my permission. Plot TBA 'Gallery' *'Click here for the gallery for the cast' *'Click here for the gallery for crew' *Click here for the gallery for Characters '''''Rumors Click here for the rumors of Lab Rats: The Movie. Songs Director Kenneth Branagh said that the soundtrack features songs by Pharrell Williams, Alicia Keys, Pitbull and Jamie Foxx. The songs are called *'Enemies by Pharrell Williams' *'I'm an hero by Alicia Keys & Jamie Foxx' *'Let's Do This Again by Alicia Keys feat Pitbull' Recpetion The film received positive reviews getting an 81% on Rotten Tomatoes and 91 reviews on Metacritic. Tim Robey on The Telegraph gave an positive review saying "Disney done something that pleased all critics alike." Robey also praised Billy Unger and Ben Kingsley's performance in the film. Kim Newman of Empire scored the film 4 out of 5 stars saying that the film delivered funny quotes, great action and memorable characters. Awards The film won best director, best music and best assembled cast. Billy Unger also won Best Male Actor and Ben Kingsley won Favorite Villain award. Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Live-action films Category:Comedy Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Disney XD Category:It's a Laugh Productions Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:2014 Category:Films based on Disney shows